An awkward Christmas
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Written for a Dirty santa gift for Shadow Kyra. Fluff yaoi, SasorixDeidara.


This is a Christmas fic for Shadow Kyra. This was made just for her so if something in this offends you, and you're not her... take it up with some one who actually cares. Now it's rushed and over looked twice at the most so forgive the typos and smushing of words together. ^^;

Warning: Fluff yaoi; which means two guys kissing and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Snow danced towards the ground in graceful whirls as two figures wandered with a purpose through the frigid terrain. The one on the left walked confidently through the snow, hunched over like some kind of four legged animal. The one on the right was lagging behind, obviously freezing in the unpleasant to be in weather, this one was was much taller but it wasn't made noticeable with how the man was cuddled in on himself as he walked behind his partner.

"Are we there yet?!" the taller of the two called.

His partner ignored him, his personal idiot not needing an answer when it was apparent they weren't there yet. 'Fine_, don't answer me ya old grump!_'

Two more hours passed like that before they came to their destination. It was an Akatsuki base hidden high on the peaks of Iwa, the two males had been sent to occupy it and make sure no hooligans had slithered in and taken over something that wasn't their's. Once inside the cold unwelcoming place the taller straighten and took his snow covered hat off.

"Man, un! This mission sucks, why are we all the way up here?" Deidara grumbled, complaining like usual.

His partner sighed harshly,"Shut up brat, we're up here because not only were we free to take the mission but you know the lay out of these mountains and I resist the cold well." Deidara glared a blue eye after his partner as Sasori crawled away at a fairly quick shuffle.

They spent the rest of the left over day inspecting every room of the some what expansive base before retiring to rooms fairing far apart from each other. Deidara hadn't minded sleeping closer to Sasori but the other had made a point to go several doors down before going into a room. The night passed with no disruptions and everything seemed to be going well for this easy mission.

In the morning Sasori was the first out of his room but he did nothing all morning, they were ordered to stay there for a few days and sadly he was used to getting up at four in the mourning to travel the road all day long until little after the sun went back down again.

Deidara didn't stir from his room until nearly noon, he came across Sasori in on of the few living rooms just staring blankly ahead.

"Y'know, hmm, that's really creepy." Deidara said in a slightly unenthusiastic tone.

Sasori looked over at the golden haired blond,"You're one to talk." The younger male had no idea what that was suppose to mean but the clay artist just shrugged it off with a wave of his hand,"Whatever, un." he then walked off towards the kitchen where he'd loaded what food they carried with them into the cabinets and ice box.

There was much silence as the day creeped by, some times Deidara would try to speak with Sasori for more then two seconds but his puppet partner always clipped the conversation at the bud every time. Soon it was time to turn in and once again, Sasori slept in a different room down the hall away from Deidara.

The morning of the third day was filled with even more silence before Deidara had a question. He searched for his partner before finding him in that room of his far, far away.

"Sasori, un."

Beady black eyes looked up to the blond as he came into the room,"What?" Deidara stayed at the door, his partner unpredictable,"What's the date?"

"December 22." Deidara hid his glee well, he had three days still! Covering up his question with another stupid one he knew would tick Sasori off and have him sent away Deidara asked,"Is that why it's so cold?" Sasori drew his thin lips into a hard line not that the blond could see,"Of course not Deidara, it's just the _altitude_." he snapped in a serious yet sarcastic tone. Deidara glared a little,"You don't have to be grumpy about it, un!" he stated before turning and shutting the door behind him.

The blond seemed to have completely vanished for the rest of the day, his mind set firmly on doing something he hadn't done in years. Sasori didn't seem to mind Deidara's leave but when the silence became too much, the puppet master ventured out in search of his blond in that clunky puppet he was always in only to find him no where in the base.

"Where is that brat...?" he grumbled to himself.

It wasn't until hours later way after 'dinner' time that the bomber showed his face again. "What were you doing out there, brat? You're covered in snow and you're going to get sick, idiot." Sasori snapped, finding Deidara in the kitchen, just taking off his Akatsuki cloak. The blond looked up to see his short partner stalking slowly into the kitchen.

"I was... doing _something_, un." he replied vaguely.

Sasori watched him with a hard stare but Deidara seemed oblivious as he got to making a dinner for himself. The blond kept disappearing for the next two days and the puppet master was soon completely suspicious of whatever Deidara was doing.

The bomber refused to tell Sasori anything until finally it was evening of the third night since Deidara had started disappearing. Deidara knocked upon his partner's door and waited for Sasori to come and open it,"What do you want? Shouldn't you be off doing whatever you've been doing for the passed two days?" he snapped, grumpy as ever.

Deidara scowled for a moment before stepping back,"I'm finished with that. I want to show you it, un!" he chirped sounding slightly eager.

You could hear the other sigh deeply as he for once pitied Deidara and went with his little idiot down the halls to where ever Deidara wanted to lead him to. When the blond stopped at a door and turned around, Sasori looked up at him wondering what buffoonery he had planned.

"Hold on." with that the blond disappeared into the room and Sasori was left to wait with a grumble.

There was no noise from inside the room but then Deidara called,"Okay! Come in, hmm!"

Sasori took a moment before he opened the door and stalked in slowly like he was waiting for a bomb to go off.

Instead he was met with the scene of a rather cozy looking room. A pine tree was in one corner and it was covered in clay ornaments, Deidara had even found some paint so there was eve colored ones too. A fire was set in the fireplace which was decorated with what was certainly pine tree limbs. Whatever it was it made the fireplace look more inviting.

Closing the door with Hiruko tail, Sasori stalked around the couch to see single gift sitting under the pine tree. It wasn't wrapped, only a box but it was a fairly nice size so there had to be something bigger then a basket ball in it.

"Did you just..?" he wasn't able to finish that, Sasori hadn't enjoyed a Christmas in so long, he'd just forgotten it's existence.

Deidara grinned,"Yep, un! I'm haven't had a Christmas in years."

Sasori sighed, this blond was pure evil. He somehow knew Sasori had an annoying soft spot for this crappy holiday.

Stalking into the middle of the nice cozy room, Sasori looked up and watched as Deidara grabbed the box from under the tree and came over. "This is reaaaally sappy, hmm, but, I made this for you." he said with a grin, holding out the package to the puppet's face.

"..."

Sasori was silent for a few moments and Deidara began to think this was a very bad idea. A deep sigh came from the hunkering form of Hiruko before Sasori looked up at Deidara,"I suppose since you've gone and wasted so much time on this silly holiday I might provide some kind of 'gift' as well..." he grumbled. Deidara was curious as to what gift Sasori had to give, he unexpectedly jumped when a loud snap came from what he thought was a man before him.

Sasori shrugged his shell off with ease and stood from its back, the blond was watching with baited breath; this was like a new twist in a drama he'd never thought the little turtle like man was really a puppet and there was someone inside!

A black shroud was covering the man below and Deidara eyed it,"I've opened your 'present', you can unwrap it, brat." a much smoother and clam voice snapped.

Deidara tried to contain his excitement, really it was just another person's face.

Reaching up with one hand while the other held the box, Deidara lightly took the shroud off and met soft, bored chestnut brown eyes. Deidara stared for what seemed like forever, Sasori was so young looking and perfect and everything!

Why was he such a grump?

"Brat."

Deidara blinked, breaking the tense eye contact,"Un?" Sasori sighed, closing those alluring eyes,"Are you going to give me the box or not?" Dedara jumped,"Oh! Yeah, un!" he held the box out to the red head and smiled.

Sasori reached out and took the box from his partner's hands, soon holding at a position that he could pop the lid off it. The puppet master showed no emotion other then pure boredom on his perfect face the whole time he was opening his present, a ruby brow was raised slowly as he removed a human figure from the box.

It was small and made of clay, it looked like the blond had put countless hours into it because... the doll was a puppet there were strings connected from it's tiny hands, head and feet to a clay cross to balance the strings out. The little thing had joints and everything the only thing wrong with it was that it made a nasty harden clay on harden clay noise. That was one step down from nails on a chalkboard if you didn't know.

"Do you like it, hmm?" Sasori fiddled with the puppet, making it twirl and dance on the palm of his hand,"It has a flaw."

Deidara's eye twitched in pre-anger, _'Damn puppet and his negativity!_' he grumbled to himself.

Sasori looked up and met his partner's gaze,"But you _could _say 'I like it'." he finished making Deidara grin contently.

"Now I'm leaving." he stated, sitting back down in the clunky puppet.

Deidara just burst out,"Da~nna~!" he wanted to enjoy his odd present longer. Both of them froze at the very interesting name.

"What was _that_?"

The blond blushed, he had not meant to let that slip. "I-um..." Sasori looked up, for some reason hearing that word from the blond hadn't completely pissed him off like it probably would have.

"..."

Deidara seemed to fumble about,"I-I wanna enjoy my Christmas present all night, un..." he finally said, feeling like an idiot now. Deidara was shocked to see a smirk flutter on to those stoic lips, it made the red head look absolutely dashing.

"Brat." he scoffed, but stepped out of the puppet completely and brought out a scroll only to seal Hiruko up in it and then stash it way again. Sasori took a seat on the couch, crossing his arms like he was waiting impatiently for the night to be over which he probably was. Deidara sat next to his partner and watched him a little bit as Sasori remembered now to place the clay made puppet in the box from before. The elder male's hand stopped when Sasori noticed something else in the box.

Putting on sort of 'I know what you're doing now and it's not funny' expression, Sasori pulled out a bundle of mistletoe,"You just had this all planned out, didn't you Deidara?" he growled.

Laughing nervously,"Well.... I didn't think you'd go and do what you did and turn out to be something to really look at, un-" Sasori leered in annoyance. Deidara straightened,"But, um yeah, un, sure I had this all planned out!"

Sasori's glares were just the kind that made you want to blubber the truth before he hit you with something hard. The red head stared the blond down for a few more minutes before he returned to a stoic expression and sighed,"You are too much Deidara." The younger male almost jerked away when a cold hand reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing him forward.

Their lips met and if you asked Sasori that was the best night he'd ever had with Deidara.

* * *

There you go Kyra, have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
